Skills
Skills are a character's learned ability to perform various actions. 1 point: You have very minor experience with the skill in question. 2 points: You have some experience with the skill in question, and can use it effectively. 3 points: You have much experience, and are very skilled at the skill in question. 4 points: You have enough experience with the skill in question that you could easily make a living off it. 5 points: You have both experience and talent, and would be considered at the top of your craft. Physical skills Acrobatics Acrobatics reflect your balance and general coordination. Examples of acrobatics would be jumping over a chasm, or balancing on a rope. Athletics Athletics reflect your ability to wield your body as a tool. Examples of athletics would be lifting a heavy boulder, or running long stretches without becoming tired. Archery Archery reflects your skill with ranged weaponry. Examples would be firing a bow, or accurately throwing an object. Brawl Brawl reflects your skill in any kind of unarmed combat, including grappling. Examples would be throwing a punch, or holding someone down. Escamotage Escamotage reflects your sleight of hand. Examples would be pickpocketing someone, or disabling a trap without triggering it. Melee Melee reflects your skill with one- and two-handed melee weaponry. Examples would be swinging a longsword, or parrying an enemy blow. Stealth Stealth reflects your ability to sneak, and perform actions undetected. Examples would be sneaking past a sleeping giant, or blending into a crowd of people. Mental skills Academics Academics reflect your education and general knowledge. Examples would be understanding a foreign dialect, or building a house. Awareness Awareness reflects your ability to sense what's happening around you in a general sense. Examples would be detecting an ambush, or spotting details on something far away. Investigation Investigation reflects your ability to discern information from an object or place. Examples would be finding a set of tracks, or noticing fine details on an item. Lore Lore reflects your knowledge of the world, particularly in regards to history. Examples would be knowing about a particular historical event, or recognizing a particular type of Wild Thing. Medicine Medicine reflects your ability to treat serious wounds and illnesses. Examples would be stitching up a wound, or bracing a broken leg properly. Smithing Smithing reflects your ability to craft, repair and maintain arms and armor. Examples would be forging a sword, or repairing a broken helmet. Survival Survival reflects your knowledge of the wilds. Examples would be finding good shelter, or knowing where dangerous animals are likely to be. Social skills Animal Handling Animal handling reflects your ability to communicate with animals, as well as your understanding of their behavior. Examples would be taming a stray dog, or avoiding conflict with a hungry bear. Deception Deception reflects your ability to impress information upon others. Examples would be convincing someone of a lie, or playing an acting role convincingly. Diplomacy Diplomacy reflects your ability to barter and parley with potentially hostile parties. Examples would be talking your way out of a fistfight, or acting as a representative for a group or faction. Etiquette Etiquette reflects your ability to pick up on social cues, as well as your sense of manners. Examples would be impressing a noble with your behavior, or avoiding accidentally insulting a someone. Intimidation Intimidation reflects your ability to inspire fear in others, as well as your ability to resist becoming intimidated. Examples would be successfully threatening someone, or avoiding freezing up at a horrific sight. Performance Performance reflects your ability to impress through music, dance, or any other forms of art. Examples would be wooing a barmaid through song, or distracting a guard. Persuasion Persuasion reflects your ability to make others see things your way, either through presenting facts clearly, or by cleverly manipulating another's argument. Examples would be convincing the local militia to support your party, or recognizing a flawed argument. Category:Rules